She's A Lady
by Michele26
Summary: What if Gil started pursuing Sara after he had a revelation of what she really meant to him? Will she let him in so easily or will he be too late? Takes Place Around Season 2 A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What if Gil started pursuing Sara after he had a revelation of what she really meant to him? Will she let him in so easily or will he be too late? Takes Place Around Season 2 A/U

**Setting: **Season 2 Episode: Scuba Doobie- Doo This begins with the famous scene where Sara wipes chalk off of Grissom's cheek.

**A/N:** Please Tell Me What You Think Of my First Ever Fanfiction Story! Should I continue? I would love to know what you kind reviewers think!

**She's A Lady**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

I can't take it anymore. I know am not wrong this time. I know the son-of-a-bitch abused and killed his wife, but we need her body and more evidence. He was playing with us, and he knew where the body was hidden. It ticks me off. I take off outside after we hit another dead end.

I need to calm down. It isn't going to help me if I winded myself up in the hospital and can't work the case. I lean against the brick wall to check my pulse.

"You ok.' Sara asks walking up to me.

"Ninety- five," I huff out my pulse rate.

"Excuse me?" She has no idea what I was talking about. I explain myself getting angry with myself for not solving the case already.

"Normally my pulse is seventy. When it gets to ninety- five, I realize how mad I am. I have ten people working around the clock on this thing."

"You're too hard on yourself," she tells me. She reassures me that it isn't my fault, but it bothers me too much.

"No, no. I'm not mad at me. There's a body in there and that guy knows where it is!"

I am trying not to explode my anger at her, but I can't stop my feelings from showing, when I am around her. She wasn't running away when my voice started to rise.

"What's your pulse at now?"

She smiles. I breathe out and close my eyes and try to relax.

"You want to take a walk around the block? Get some air?"

"No," I shake my head. I need to finish the case before I can take a break.

"Clear your head..."

"I'm fine," I tell her.

"Okay."

I feel something soft touch my cheek. It's her hand. I take in a huge breath. I'm not sure how to take this. I look up and see her eyes staring back at me. Her eyes show me where hope still lies.

"Chalk ... from plaster," she removes her hand away. I feel lost again. Her warmth is gone.

"Oh," I say bringing my own hand to wipe my cheek and look back at my hand. I don't see any plaster. I look back at her piercing gaze.

"Better go wash up," she goes back into the apartment, leaving me behind.

What the hell just happened? My hands are shaking form the interaction with Sara.

I walk back into the house. My throat is dry. I notice that Mr. Evans hot water has nothing coming out, but his cold is fine. This humors me.

"Jim, when did Cliff say he lost his hot water?"

"He wasn't specific about the date," Jim tells me.

"We had some hot water problems. The plumber is coming on Saturday," he comments. He is hiding something. I can read right through him.

"My uncle Hurb was a plumber. I think I can help you out. Where are the water tanks?" I don't even know where I got the uncle Hurb from. I don't even have an uncle.

"In the basement, but a plumber is coming Saturday," he is getting edgy.

I go down with Jim and Mr. Evans to check it out.

"There's a filtration system, but no interruption in the cold water line, but the Super has cut off the water from the hot water tank to the filtration system," I note. I guess I could have been a plumber.

"I had no choice. It's wasn't working."

I knock on the tank.

"It's hollow, but this one isn't."

I open it to revealing the body of a woman inside, covered in bugs. We got him.

Mr. Evans comments on the evidence that was revealed, "She nagged me."

* * *

I am happy that we caught the guy, but upset at the same time. Sara's feelings for victim are wearing off on me. What is she doing to me? My hands start to tremor again. I try to hold them still by holding them together in fists.

I move out of my seat and get some food out of the fridge and sit with one of the beetles that made it possible for us to solve the case. I look up from my food, when I see Nick and Sara standing in the doorway of my office.

"Hey," Sara greets me first and smiles. I smile back. I melt in my chair. This is not good.

"Gris, the team is heading out to the diner. Do want to join us?"

I am about to yes, because I want to spend ever second with Sara. I hold back. She's going to walk out on you and you won't be able to pick up the pieces, the voice repeats in the back of my head. I try to shake it off.

I make up a lame excuse to distance myself from human contact, "I already have a lunch partner. The beetle solved the case," I try to smile. She frowns at me. She is disappointed… because of me.

"Ok, Gris. See you later," Nick says his goodbye and takes Sara with him out the door. I start to eat my meal again when she comes back. She walks right through the doorway and slams the door behind her shut without my consent and sits herself down in the seat in front of me. The room is still shaking from the force of slam.

"Um, hello again?" I answer my voice filled with sarcasm, and a little frightened. I am happy that she returned though for some reason.

"Why won't you come to the diner? Is it me?"

I give her a blank. How can she point me out so obviously?

"I told you why," I say annoyed.

"Don't tell me that bull shit," she shoots back with anger.

"Sara, I have no clue about what you are talking about," I answer back dumbly.

"You know that I have feelings for you, and you just try to play it off like there is nothing there," she is getting upset. I get up. I can't will my feet to walk to her and hold her. I move to the door, ready to walk away. I open the door slightly until she shuts it on me.

I'm against the wall with her body close to mine, not giving me an escape. I try to move, but her body is firm against mine.

"Sara, please let me leave," I plead. She doesn't move from her stance.

"No, Grissom. I have had enough, tell me, so I know if you want there to be an us," she begs. Tears are staring to form in her eyes. She is still angry.

She moves her hand to my cheek. I feel the warmth return to my body. I no longer feel like one of the dead bodies in the morgue.

I need to tell her no, now. I can't get it out.

She moves her fingers down tracing from my neck to my stomach. I stuck in the air again to keep myself lifeless. She smirks, because she knows what she is doing to me. She goes lower to my cock, which is starting to grow under her touch. It twitches under her fingers. She moves back. I move away from the door. I let the breath out that I didn't know I was holding. She lets her head go to the side to fully look at me.

She moves forward and kisses my lips softly. I don't move. She pulls back when I do not recuperate the kiss, as hard as it is for me. I'm killing myself inside.

"I guess I have my answer." I no longer see that hope in her eyes. She walks out the door. I can tell she is trying to hold back the tears, but is crying on the inside. I give my self a few minutes to calm down. Sara…...

I look through the lab, the locker room, and break room, but no Sara. I run to the parking lot to find her car still there. I run to it. I see her in her car crying. She notices me coming.

She starts the engine and is gone.

"Sara," I yell out, running after the car until she is out of sight.

I head to my car and start my engine to go after her when my cell phone rings.

"What!" I answer with anger.

"I need your help on a case. It's an emergency. There are bugs," Warrick whispers. He is hurt from my anger.

"I'm sorry for my outburst Warrick. I'll be in the lab in a few minutes," I say closing my phone.

"Shit," I shout punching the car door. My hands start to tremble again.

A few more profane words I curse under my breath. I think I broke my hand.

I attempt to move my hand. "Fuck me," I murmur in pain letting my head rest on the steering wheel.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** What if Gil started pursuing Sara after he had a revelation of what she really meant to him? Will she let him in so easily or will he be too late? Takes Place Around Season 2 A/U

**A/N:** Thanks For The Reviews! Please Keep Reviewing!!!

**She's A Lady**

**Chapter 2** 　

* * *

I took a few days off and came back to work with my left hand wrapped. The pain was numbed now from the medication. I still felt the hole in my heart that Sara left.

I arrived in the break room to find everyone was already there. My eyes land on Sara. She didn't look up and kept her eyes to magazine she was reading.

I was alone again. I would show her that I care about her and… love her.

"Gil what happened to your hand," Catherine notices. Everyone looks at my hand including Sara. She looks concerned.

"It's broken," I murmur with another lame excuse of how I got it.

Sara wouldn't look me in eyes as I was reading what our assignments were.

"Catherine you're with Sara, a fatal train crash," I tell them. I need to separate her form me for awhile, so her anger can cool down towards me.

"Warrick, and Nick your with me."

I let everyone file out with Sara the first to leave. I'd like to say that I somehow managed to stop her and tell her I'm head over heels in love with her, and we would live happily ever after.

I'd like to say I did all that... but, well. I couldn't and didn't.

I didn't even get a chance to speak with her. She was gone before I could get a word out. She was going to ignore me. How long would it go on? We worked together; we would have to work a case together at some point. I needed to speak with her.

"What's wrong with you and Sara? Are you ok?" Catherine asks from behind me. I turned around.

"I'm fine," I lie. I am using Sara's words. I didn't answer the question about Sara and me. It didn't concern her or anyone else.

"Ok, Gil, I just don't like seeing you hurt," she sighs. Why does she care? I can take care of myself. I leave the break room.

* * *

"Sara," I continued when she looks up to meet my eyes. They were empty. "I need to talk to you about what happened." This wasn't going to be easy.

"Don't, I get it for once," she says holding her hands up to silence me.

"I want there to be an us," I spit out. She turns white. She almost believes me. I almost believe in myself. She walks away from me. I know better than to follow her this time. She needs to think.

I feel myself start to shake as I walk now. It's getting worse.

* * *

I let Sara make the moves, and I waited to see how everything played out. She held me at arms length and only talked about the cases. Had she moved on? She took days off. It seemed she did. I didn't want to move on.

"Does all this fascinate you?" The dominatrix, Lady Heather asks pulling me out of my thinking.

"Yes. I find all deviant behaviors fascinating in that to understand our human nature we have to understand our aberrations," I comment. It interests me.

"And you think what goes on here is aberrant?"

"I would say that whip marks and ligature contusions on a young woman are aberrant. Wouldn't you?" I ask getting deeper to find out about this case, and she was willing to help. I started to pry. She was explaining domination and submissiveness.

"Every job has its peculiar hazards. Rock stars damage their eardrums. Football players ruin their knees. In this business, it's scars. But no one who works for me has ever sustained a serious injury," she explains.

"Mona did. She died," I shoot back.

" Not because she worked here that's your assumption. What happens here isn't about violence. It's about challenging preconceived notions of Victorian normalcy. Bringing people's fantasies to life. Making them real and acceptable."

"Like the theatre," I say putting down the mask I was holding and walking across the room.

"It's people who don't come to places like these that I worry about. The ones that don't have a outlet, say someone like yourself," she countered my explanation. She was something else. She wasn't like Sara. This scared me.

"I have outlets," I speak, picking up a magazine. "I read…I study bugs. I sometimes even ride roller coasters," I tell her stepping forward. Well, it sounds like I have an interesting life.

Maybe Catherine was right all along, alone in my hermetically sealed condo, watching discovery on the big screen, working genius level crossword puzzles, but no relationships the words still echoed in my head. I was deficient in a lot of ways. No wonder Sara didn't want to be with me anymore. She realized what I am.

"And your sex life?"

There was none. I had few one nightstands. I dated little after Sara arrived. I had sex, but it wasn't love. It didn't make me happy.

"It doesn't involve going to the theater," I tell her.

She smiles and stifles a laugh and walks away to sit in the chair.

"In my experience Mr. Grissom some men go the theater…. some men are the theater. Either way, what I offer is a chance for submission or control which ever is required," she smiles. I smile back. I feel like we're crossing a line, but I do not leave.

"Sometimes a client doesn't know what he wants until I show him," she says looking me over.

"No man is a complete mystery except to himself. Marcel Proust," I quote.

"I bet he'd have enjoyed himself here," she adds. I look her over. She is beautiful and smart. I shake my head.

"Probably. No crime is a complete mystery, either. The whip marks on Mona Taylor were fresh," I explain going back to business.

She stands up at the information that I have given her.

"That can't be. Mona was dominant with her clients. I know that she sometimes saw clients off the books. I let her because she brought in so much business, but I just assumed she knew what she was doing," she defends.

"My guess is that one of her off-the-book clients ... is a regular. I mean, it is a repeat business, is it not?"

I pick up another mask. It's leather soft and smooth to the touch. What Mona had on her face.

"Does that one interest you?"

"Yes, it does. May I borrow it?"

She nods her head and walks forward.

"Mr. Grissom, you don't seem like the man to become violent, but by your hand, your proving me wrong," she states. She was curious about my hand.

I look down at my hand. She moves closer and takes my hand in hers. She lightly brushes over the wrapping. I flinch involuntary from the intimate contact.

"I lost my temper and hit the inside of my car door," I say truthfully, the first person I didn't lie to about my hand, and she's a stranger. I feel secure about that.

"It must be worth losing your temper, what was it?"

"A woman," I answer looking her in the eyes. She moves her hand to my cheek and gently strokes it. I didn't expect for her to be so caring. I close my eyes briefly to take in her comfort. It felt good.

She leans forward. I pull back.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"She's a lucky woman," she replies walking away.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** What if Gil started pursuing Sara after he had a revelation of what she really meant to him? Will she let him in so easily or will he be too late? Takes Place Around Season 2 A/U

**A/N:** Thanks For The Reviews! Please Keep Reviewing!!!

**She's A Lady**

**Chapter 3 　**

* * *

I didn't want to push her to tell me how she really feels, but if I didn't she would move forward. I didn't want that.

"It's easy to wear your heart on your sleeve when you're not looking in his eyes," she reads from the email. Why did she need to read it to me? Is she telling me something? It hit her close to home. At the end of the day, we were both in the locker room.

"You're not like our victim, Sara," I tell her, when it is only her and me in the locker room.

She looks to me and returns to getting her things out of the locker.

"Don't listen to Nick. I should be the one getting out more," I try to comfort her by degrading myself.

"Gris," she says finally speaking to me. I smile.

"Yes, dear," I answer getting my own things out of my locker. She goes unmoved.

"I'm going to start seeing Hank," she tells me. She leaves before I can get anything out.

* * *

I didn't believe my ears when I heard it. She went on a date with the paramedic. There wasn't an us. She made that clear, when she went on a date with him. I wouldn't let it hurt me.

It was all around the lab that she was dating him.

"Need a drink," Jim asks coming through with a whiskey bottle.

"I thought you would never ask," I tell him looking up from my desk and smiling. He sits in the seat in front of my desk.

"You want to tell me what's up?"

I take a huge gulp of the whiskey. It makes me grit my teeth from how strong it is. I refill it. Jim has always been a friend to me when I needed him, but I really didn't want to explain it to him.

"Nothing," I lie.

He chuckles. He starts to laugh harder and has to bend over. I have never seen him like this before. I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"You have been sulking around the whole lab since you found out Sara went on a date with that paramedic. Don't deny anything, I know this is all about Sara," he chuckles. "Everyone has noticed Gil. I had to stop Catherine from hurting you for not doing anything," he tells me. Was I that obvious?

"It's none of your business, Jim. It no one's," I say getting angry that he is laughing.

"You should have thought about that before you broke her heart," he bickers.

"You have no idea, what I have done for her," I grind through my teeth. She was happy without me. She was with Hank.

"I have no idea," he shakes his head and cuts me off from saying anything, "I lost Ellie and her mother. I was so into the job that I lost everything. I couldn't realize what was right in front of me. Sara is worth the risk," he shouts now at me.

"I know what I'm doing," I say calmly from my seat and taking another sip of alcohol.

"I think you really believe yourself Gil, but you're not right. You can still be with her, if you pull yourself out of your ass. You're killing her and yourself by keeping your distance." Was Jim right? Was she suffering, but just not letting me know?

"Get the hell out Jim," I yell. A few heads turn.

He walks out with his whiskey to leave me in the dark again.

The glass shakes in my hand. I try to bring it to my lips, but I spill on my shirt.

"Damn it!"

* * *

I didn't know where to turn. I didn't know who was controlling the gas or steering wheel and found myself pulled up to Lady Heather's.

She would accept me for who I was. I found myself walking up to the door .It was dark outside, but I knew she would be up. I kept telling myself it would be ok, which brought me right to her door.

I knocked on the door softly, not loud enough for anyone to really hear me unless they were at the door.

The door opened to reveal Heather in a dark nightgown. It scares me because she got a rouse out of me.

"Hi," I came up with.

"Hello, Mr. Grissom. It's a pleasure to see you again," she greets opening the door wider, inviting me in.

"It's my pleasure. I hope I didn't wake you," I ask.

"No, I was just finishing with a client," she tells me looking me over. She wants to know why I showed up.

"You said I could always find a friend here," I state but asking her to make sure her offer was still up.

"Yes, I did," she says gently grabbing my unbandaged hand and bringing me into her domain.

* * *

I was angry with Sara. I shouldn't have brought it into my work, but jealously can make you do stupid things. I made her clean up the raw meat even though I knew she turned into a vegetarian after my experiment.

"Uh Grissom, aren't you going to tell me anything?"

"Oh."

"The case, the meat, what you found," she explains.

"I'm working on it," I tell her, a little irritated at her closeness to my body. She was showing me what I couldn't have. She wanted me to lose control.

"I thought I was working it with you."

"Yes…. you are, so take some photos of the experiment for DA, and then get rid of the stuff," I explain. It was something small that I needed her to do, and she got angry back at me. Really mad. Sometimes small things were usually more explosive than the big ones. I noticed everything about her, but I didn't care right then. I was self-centered.

"That meat, the raw meat, me."

"Yea," I answer uncaring.

"How many meals have we shared together?"

"I don't know," I say bluntly.

"Take a guess over a year working together," she tells me getting mad also.

"Thirty."

"I'm a vegetarian. Everyone one here knows I'm a vegetarian. I haven't eaten meat since we stayed up that I night with that pig. It pains me to grind meat. Forget about cleaning it up," she almost shouts at me. The pain getting to her.

"Ok have Nick do it. Ok?" I walk away with out glancing back once. I know I upset her. It was what I was out to do. It was a stupid way of me trying to get her back. We were fighting fire with fire, and she was taking the pain this time.

* * *

I saw the signs. She was leaving me for good. She asked for time off. I messed up big time. I can be so stupid some times.

She came to my door at the end of shift. I had her leave of absence in my hand.

"What is this?" I asked making it sound like this whole thing was just a big joke. I had no idea. She'd seen the surprise in my eyes.

"It….It's just what it says, a request for a leave of absence. Six months. A year maybe," she tells me walking in, with every step she was coming closer she was telling me more to make my assumption come true. It hurt.

"Why?"

"I was thinking about checking out the federal government system, FBI."

I let out a chuckle. "We have the best lab in the country," I scoff. I couldn't take her seriously, because then I would have to let her go.

"I need a different working environment," she says going around what she really needed to say.

"What does that mean?"

"One with communication, respect."

"Everybody here respects you," I respond taking it serious now.

"You don't," she throws back at him. I shouldn't let her treat me like this. I'm her supervisor, but I deserve it.

"Is this about that hamburger thing," I ask making it sound like a lame excuse. I was horrible at excuses.

She looks mad. "No, Grissom. It's not about that hamburger thing. I..I don't believe you. How could you reduce everything I said into a single quirk? You think the problem here is just about me?"

I was not getting it again. How could I?

"Uh, if you don't sign my leave. I'm going to have to quit," she threatens me and leaves.

"Hey," I call. I have to stop her. "The lab needs you." I need you.

"Great." She leaves me for good.

I had left for my home and got myself thinking of ways to get her back. . I felt like I was dyeing. No let me rephrase that, I was dead. I only cause myself pain and Sara. I was interrupted from my thinking.

"Gil, open the door," Catherine calls from the door.

"Catherine," I question at the door.

"No, it's the mail man," she says annoyed.

* * *

She wanted to speak with me. I wasn't used to visitors.

"Tough case huh," I ask concerned for her well being.

"Just give me a straight-ahead murder any day," she tells me.

"Well you wouldn't be human if it didn't affect you," I say cutting melon

"I heard about you and ... uh ... Sara," she interrupts my slicing.

"Sara, you know she gets very emotional," I cover my behavior. I have to brush it off, or it'll get to me.

She shakes her head at me. "Are you in denial?" She asks ready to hit me, maybe. "No, no that's way too analytical," she puffs out a breath.

"Wow, you got burned bad, huh? Welcome to the club," she raises her glass. "I got third degree burns from my marriage. Happens to everyone. Everyone just moves on." She doesn't get when to stop.

Does everyone know about my personal life? Sara moved on not me.

"Good, let's move on," I say turning around.

"But you have to deal with it. You have to deal with it first. You got to deal with it before it goes away. You are the supervisor. You have responsibilities, and people are making a family around you whether you like it not, whether you give them permission or not. We don't have to go to the Grand Tetons together, just ... every now and then you got to lift your head up out of that microscope," she instructs me.

"Yeah," I nod. I get it. I leave my townhouse, leaving Catherine dumbstruck. She smiles after a moment and seems satisfied that I'm finally getting it.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** What if Gil started pursuing Sara after he had a revelation to know what she really meant to him? Will she let him in so easily or will she give up on him to early? Takes Place Around Season 2 A/U

**She's A Lady**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I drive to get her a gift first. A plant. Flowers die. I want our love to live. I want her to forgive me for the way I acted. I rush to her apartment that I knew where it was by heart.

I knock twice on the door and wait.

"Hold on," I hear Sara say from the other side of the door.

She opens the door, wearing a pair of jogging pants and a large shirt. Her hair is wet, but little curls are starting to form. She is so beautiful. I dropped the plant that I had and moved forward.

"Griss….," she was interrupted by me grabbing her face and kissing her fully on the lips.

I pull away, " I'm was so stupid Sara. You mean everything to me. I love you," I confess, kissing her again. We were moving to her bedroom. There wasn't going to be a chance for me to turn around. She let me move her to the bed. Her legs hitting the back of the bed, and falling on the bed. I pull my shirt over my head, in need for her contact, flesh against flesh.

She pulls her shirt over her head and filings it to the floor forgotten. She isn't wearing a bra. My member hardens in my jeans.

She pulls me down on top of her again. She hasn't said a word yet. It scares me.

I hold Sara's hands from exploring my body and look her in the eyes.

"I'm not going to run," I whisper but firm.

"I need you," she whimpers trying to get out of my grasp. I let her hands go and chuck off my pants and help her with her own. Her tongue explores my mouth, and I moan.

"Sara," I beg when she grabs my arousal.

"I need you in me," she mummers. I position myself and do not need to be told twice. I enter her slick folds. I feel like I'm in heaven. She is everything I have dreamed of. She lets her nails scratch down my back and grabs my ass. I push harder into her.

"Sara, I love you. You make me happy, no one lese," I groan.

"I love you too," she finally whispers in my ear.

One last thrust, and we climax. I fall on to the side of the bed and pull her towards me.

I keep whispering in her ear that I love her. I want her to believe me. I hope she does.

* * *

I wake up and stretch my arms. I look around and remember I was at Sara's apartment. I smile. I look to the side and find cold sheets. I jump out of the bed and run to the kitchen.

I see her in a robe and making breakfast. I sigh in relief. She turns around and smirks. I realize I'm naked. I try to cover myself with my hands.

"I think I already saw everything last night," she giggles. I smile. She is happy. She doesn't regret it.

"Good morning," I greet my voice a little husky. She walks over to me and kisses me on the lips. I pull her closer and kiss her more passionately, my tongue exploring her mouth. I slide my hands to her ass and pull her closer. She grinds into my erection that is starting to form.

She pulls back.

"We need to get to work, so I think you should take a shower and come eat breakfast with me before we start something that we can't finish," she whispers. I frown. I know it's going to have to be a cold shower. She kisses me one last time on the lips and pushes me away.

"And thanks for the plant, Gris," she tells me smiling.

* * *

I know we're going to have a talk about our relationship, but before I do that I get some fresh clothes out of my car. I keep a pair for emergencies. I take my time eating, trying to find the best way to approach this. We talk about work and some cases and then she brings up this.

"Gris, I don't want you to get fired, so I think we should keep this private and see where it goes," she explains.

"You're right," I reply. I finish my food and take her plate to the sink. I turn around to find her standing up. I walk over to her and pull her towards me into a hug.

"I can't keep my hands off of you," I say.

"You're going to have to at work," she tells me seriously. "I know, that means we're going to have to see each other after work every day," I whisper pulling apart and kissing her lightly on the lips.

* * *

"Hey Gil." Catherine comes into my office probably wanting to talk with me before shift about how I confronted Sara.

"Hey," I greet taking off my glasses and sitting back in my chair getting ready for what she might throw at me.

"So how did things go with Sara," she questions, and sits herself down in the seat in front of me and won't leave until I give her a answer.

"Good," I answer simply.

"Uh hu. What did she say when she saw you?" She didn't get to say anything, I thought. I smile.

"You didn't," she says. She suspects something.

"What?"

"I knew it," she smiles. I know she is just waiting for me to spill, but she has no evidence. I get up.

"Catherine, shift started five minutes ago. I think we need to get going," I tell her.

* * *

I partnered myself with Sara. Catherine had decided to join us, but she kept her distance from us. We're both sitting in the stands side by side. I want to touch her so badly and take all of her layers of clothes off and make sweet love to her.

"It's a beautiful game," I continue telling her about baseball. I should take her to game.

"Since when are you interested in beauty?"

"Since I met you," I say without looking up. I try to hold in my smile, because she is looking at me and not believing what I just said.

"So, we'll start at the opposite goal work our way across the blue line to center ice," I continue not letting her get anything out of me.

"Sure," she answered still out of it. I stand up and leave her to investigate.

* * *

"I think sports are physical by definition," she tells Greg.

"Well, sex is physical. Is that a sport?" I know Greg likes Sara. I also know he doesn't have a chance.

"Not to me," she continues to luminol the skates.

"Well, if it was Terry Rivers he was definitely deadbeat dad material. Which speaks to motive," I tell Greg and Sara. I wonder if Sara wants children. I'm wouldn't be a good father. My father died before I even hit puberty. How would I even know how to be a father? I hope she isn't expecting me to be a dad any time soon.

"It's enough to get us a warrant," Sara says, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Except you can't safely test for paternity before the baby's born," I tell her.

"We could search Jane Gallagher's apartment. See if Terry Rivers might have left anything behind," she explains.

"Yeah. Say goodbye to Greg," I tell Sara. I walked out of the lab waiting for her to follow outside the door.

"Bye, Greg," I hear her say.

"What was that about," she asks catching up to me.

"I'm just stating the reality. You'll be coming home with me not Sanders."

* * *

It was Sara and mine's lunch break. I got her lunch, but I wasn't the only one. As I walk to the break room, I see Hank standing in front of her. She is smiling. He has a meal for her. I enter the break room and cough to make my presents known.

"Hey, you must be Sara's supervisor. Grissom, right?" He is a polite man and smiles at me. I realize I won't be able to intimate him like Greg so easily.

"Yea, Hank right?"

"Yes, sir," he answers and scoots closer to Sara. It makes me feel old when he calls me sir. He is much younger than I am, same age as Sara.

"Hank, just brought me lunch," Sara tells me. I frown. I try to hide the lunch that I brought her.

"I'll see you later Sara," Hank states kissing her on the cheek and leaving. I growl from his lips contacting with her cheek. He doesn't notice. I'm pissed.

"You will not see him later or ever again," I warn speaking softly, so no one will hear us.

"I'll still be going home with you. Isn't that what you said, so why are you so worried?" She doesn't wait for an answer and walks out of the break room with her lunch.

* * *

We went back into the case without saying anything to each other. The temperature went from hot to ice cold. We interview one of the hockey players in the stands.

Jane Gallagher sits down.

"I was sleeping with Terry, but I was dating Tommy,"

"... and what's the difference?"

"Terry was a bad boy. The kind of guy you just can't get out of your system. who's on your mind all the time. He used to drive my friends crazy. Tommy ... husband material," she told us. Sara looked at me. What was I to her? What was Hank?

"Thank you, for your time," I told her.

* * *

We had just finished our lovemaking and I was holding Sara in my arms. I didn't want to let go of her. I glance back at the case. The Team Doctor gave Terry two pills of quinine, which killed him. He was in love with Jane and wanted to get rid of the father but killed the wrong guy.

I pull Sara closer to my chest and kiss the top of her head.

"You ok," she mumbles, drowsiness getting to her.

"Yea," I whisper.

"Sara, what am I to you?"

"What do you mean," she asks her voice fading.

"Am I husband material, or is Hank?" I wait a few seconds and hear snoring. I guess I won't get my answer.

* * *

I can't get to sleep. It haunts my dreams to cause nightmares. It hurts to know she is still seeing Hank. Am I only the bad boy to her? Maybe I deserve it. Being so emotionless and unattainable.

I quietly untangle myself from Sara and walk to the kitchen. I decided that Sara should come to my townhouse. It was a bad idea. I knew I had to be by myself to think.

I walk to the fridge and can't find anything, nothing that I really did want.

I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around quickly. I see her starting at me.

"Gil, what's wrong? Come back to bed," she asks holding out her hand.

"I can't," I tell her.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** What if Gil started pursuing Sara after he had a revelation to know what she really meant to him? Will she let him in so easily or will she give up on him to early? Takes Place Around Season 2 A/U

**She's A Lady**

****

Chapter 5

* * *

She is hurt and staggers backwards from the blow of my words. I look down at my feet ashamed. I didn't know what to do about this anymore. I was lost again.

"What did you expect from this Sara? Did you expect me to change? I won't do that for anyone," I state firmly.

"I want us to be in a relationship," she almost begs.

"What do I mean to you? I want to know. I want Hank out of your life if there is going to be an us," I plead ready to break down if she says no.

She doesn't reply quick enough for me. I move past her and grab some pants and a jacket and walk out. She doesn't hold me back, but just watches.

* * *

I needed a friend. I went to where I knew I was welcomed.

I knock lightly on the door. A woman in black that I do not recognize opens the door. She must one of her employees.

"May I assist you sir?"

"I'm looking for Lady Heather," I answer stepping into the domain.

"She'll be with you in a minute," she replies walking away.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Grissom," she gasps.

"Hey," I manage to greet her and try to smile, but I fail miserably. She comes over to me and hugs me close. I hug her back holding her as my life preserver. What else could I do?

I needed to see someone who understood me. I couldn't let Sara in just yet. I wasn't ready for her love, or how she pulled it all away so quickly.

I knew Heather would accept me just as I accepted her.

* * *

"Sara was the one who did this to you," she asks, but making it come out as if she already knew.

I nod looking at my feet. She was sitting across from me, starring at me.

"You must have had the argument before you came," she points out.

"Have I ever told you that you could come work for me," I try to smile again and look into her eyes. She lets a smirk cross her face for a second.

She reached over and took my hand in hers. I squeezed it gently.

"Thanks," I whisper. I let a tear slide down my face.

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes," I whisper and let the tears fall down my face. She moves over and hugs me again, giving me comfort.

She notices the dark circles under my eyes, "You need to rest now. We'll talk about everything later."

* * *

I woke to find fresh clothes by the bedside. I was grateful for what Heather did for me. She was a friend I could always count on.

I changed my clothes moved downstairs to where I smelled coffee brewing I walk into kitchen to find something I didn't expect in a million years.

"Hi," she greeted trying to hide her gap mouth smile with the coffee cup she was drinking. They kept on with there conversation after I regained my balance from the shock I endured. They both aren't the slightest surprised.

"Coffee is over there Grissom," Heather mentioned.

"Thanks for telling me," I mumble.

I do not move to sit myself at the table. If I didn't know either of them, I would have thought they were long lost friends who just got to see each other. I feel like I'm still dreaming, but a nightmare.

"What are you doing here Sara?"

"I invited her. You need to face her problems head on instead of running away," Heather answers for her. I do not appreciate this. I thought Heather was my friend. I give her a death glare.

"I'm glad she did," Sara adds.

"You are?" I'm confused on what's happening. Sara stands up and walks over to me.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. Hank will be out of my life, but we were just friends," she tells me truthfully.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you," I reply kissing her gently on the lips. I get a smile for that from Sara. Heather looked away. I knew she still had feelings for me, but she pushed it aside for me.

"Let's go home honey," I say letting my arm go around her waist.

* * *

**　A/N: I decided that would be a good ending to my story to start my new story. I hope you guys liked it! I didn't want any flames thrown at me, because if I continue with some more angst there probbaly will be lol! My new story will be called _The Perfect Stranger._ Not related to this story, I don't think! It will be longer than this story! I hope you guys like it too. Please Leave A Review! :)**

* * *


End file.
